Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Wendy x Dipper fan
Summary: After the events of BonBon the Birthday Clown, Star is having a harder time than ever burying her feelings, so when her Mother gives her the opportunity to return home she jumps at the chance to try to forget. but with Star gone, Marco has a hard time paying attention to his new love life, and starts to question whether it's what he really wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! yes I finally finished this, I've been working on it for a long time now, ever since I started shipping this I really wanted to get some sort of Starco one shot up, largely because dealing with the hiatus and not knowing exactly how this ship is going to happen is killing me. XD (I honestly haven't felt this anxious about a ship since Boyz Crazy...which is honestly what got me into the Gravity Falls fandom, but hey, that's besides the point. XD) This fanfic takes place following the events of BonBon the Birthday Clown, and is kind of one of many possibilities for how I think Starco could happen. the main thing I think has to happen is for Marco to realize he cares about Star more. and so that's what happens here. this won't resolve all the plot lines of the latest episode. (Ludo taking the spellbook, exc.) as there's no reason for it too, this isn't a humongous fanfic series/AU thing like 'The Great Nightmare' was for Gravity Falls. (Though I do plan to write a Star VS Evil fic series like that eventually.) this is just about Starco. (well not 'just about Starco' as it has some side stuff too.) and one way I see it happening. (I've already thought up SEVERAL possibilities for how it could work out too. this is just one example.) it'll also have mentions of a past Moon/Toffee implied ship because I love the idea of that now, and..yeah. ALSO: If I get anyone in the comments saying Star and Marco are being jerks in this fic, so help me I will... *FUMES* the portrayal of them in this fic, and the situations they're in are both situations I've been in before. and there is no easy way out of, so before you call them jerks, think about what you'd do in their shoes. and Jackie's not in the wrong either, now if you wanna call Pony Head out for giving terrible advice, that's completely understandable. this fic will be a very long one shot, as I want to flesh out how Starco happens and make it as realistic as understandable. I don't want it to just be like: *STAR CONFESSES FEELINGS* *MARCO INSTANTLY LEAVES JACKIE* because that is REALLY DUMB. instead it'll be a slow realization on Marco's end. this fanfic takes place over the course of numerous days, and has numerous timeskips. I also apologize to Ferguson fans if they don't like my treatment of him, I don't hate his character, I'm just making a joke over his gradual absence from the show. (And I'm also sorry for leaving out Alfonzo, but I didn't..really know how to write for him at all.) Also: Daron Nefcy confirmed Marco's Dad ships him with Star. just let that sink in as it'll make this fic make a bit more sense later on.  
With all that in mind... I sincerely hope this fic doesn't feel rushed in any sense, I tried my best to make it make sense from a character perspective and a plot perspective.  
Heeeere's the fic.

Day 1:  
It had been a week since Ludo stole Star's spellbook, Star and Marco had been relentlessly searching for him, but to no avail.

they had searched nearly cornerstone of Mewni and Earth, and countless other dimensions. and it was beginning to look more and more hopeless. the two emerged from a portal in the Diaz household, into Star's room, Star emerged sighing.

"Uuugh...we're never gonna find him...this is hopeless..." Marco put his arm on her shoulder. "Star listen, it's only been a week, you know Ludo, eventually he'll show his face and then we'll get the book. after all I'm sure he wants the other half of your wand." Star looks at her wand, with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"...Marco even if he does show up, how would we stop him? he has the book, and without it or Glossaryk I can't...Ugh I'm useless..." Marco exclaims "Useless?! You're Star Butterfly! You've got fist like hammers! you fought monsters to a stand still without the wand before, and you'll be able to do it again now. besides, you can do your usual spells, and come on...do you really think Ludo's a fast learner?"

Star replies. "Marco I-...could you leave me alone right now?..please?" Marco was shocked, usually this sort of advice tends to make Star feel better, it wasn't like her to stay in a slump this long, but then again he's not sure anything like this has ever happened. he let out a deep sigh, and replied

"Okay..I'll be in my room uh..call me if you uh..if you wanna do something okay?" she nodded back, laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. Marco walked away. once he did, she immediately got back up, running to her mirror. she stood in front. "...Call...Mom."

her Mother was immediately put on the screen, as she smiled at her meekly. "Hey Mom...uh..whatcha up to?" her Mother sighed. "...Star...what did you d-" she then groaned "I didn't do anything Mom! well I..I kind of did? I got attacked by Ludo, I lost Glossaryk and the spellbook. and I-" Queen Moon responded sharply. "You lost your spellbook?!..hmm well I wouldn't have much of it, I'm certain they'll find no use for it without a wand. but without the spellbook I'm afraid you're not even remotely prepared to train with the wand..perhaps..it'd be best if I took it back.."

Star replied nervous at the mention of another wand. "No no Mom! it's fine, we'll find Ludo. we're..we're gonna get the spellbook back. to be honest, that's not even what I called you about..." Moon sighs. "Oh what else did you lose then? don't tell me you lost your Guide now too." Star laughed. "Haha no I didn't-...Guide?" Moon nodded. "Yes of course, your Earth Guide, what's his name again? Marco?..he's a good lad. I'll be honest, I didn't think he'd make a good guide for you at first." Star replied confused. "Guide?...you mean Marco's not just my roommate?..Mom you're not making any sense." Moon sighs. "Oh nevermind that dear, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Star breathed in heavily. "...Mom have you ever...been in love before?..I mean obviously you have, but I mean how did you-..how did it-...uh what I'm trying to say is-" Moon replied. "I-...you know your Father's usually better at giving advice on...emotions... but I know what it's like to be a teenager in love. it can be a whole whirlwind of emotions, and when I was a girl, it led to make some...decisions I regretted later in life. you might say I nearly wrecked the whole kingdom..."

Star squealed. "*GASP*..So you might say we're...MESS UP TWINS?!" Moon groaned. "I suppose...but Star...who exactly is this about?" Star replied swiftly. "WHAH- About? It was about uh..you, I uh..you never tell me much about your life before being Queen, and I've..taken an interest? Yeah yeah that makes sense.." she says, obviously faking an interest. Moon smiles back. "Oh really? Well if you'd like I could tell you lots more stories, about how I defeated the immortal-" Star then replies, surprised she took the bait.

"Yeah thanks Mom, but if you could just get back to the romance thing please?..." Moon sighs. "..Of course. well a long time ago you see I fell in love with a man of great status, I suppose we had spent so much time together I felt a great attachment to him...but it turns out he...wasn't the person I thought he was, or..maybe I wasn't who I thought I was.."

Star replies. "how did you...get over him?" She replies with a hint of remorse. "...I got over him because I had to, for the good of my Kingdom, and for the good of myself. I buried my emotions, like I always do. your Father helped but sometimes I still think of him at times..what could have been..who was in the right." Star replies as well, feeling a bit bad for making her Mother relive this. "Hey don't...don't beat yourself up for it...you couldn't help how you felt..." Star's last part of her sentence her Mother noticed felt a bit out of place.

"...Star...are you talking about me...or yourself?" Star jumped up. "...Nice talk Mom. I uh..I need to g-" Moon interrupts her. "Star! before you leave, I need to tell you... without the book, chances are you won't be able to learn the wand to it's uttermost abilities... that being said, if you'd like I would like to take the wand back for now. at least until we find the book...and if you're not training with your wand. there's no reason for you to stay on Earth." Star stares blankly, surprised at this statement. "Are you...asking me to come home?" Moon replies again.

"...I'm simply suggesting..." Star smiles for a moment. "..Thanks Mom..but..I'm happy here, besides, me and Marco we'll...we'll get the book." Moon replies again. "Alright...just...think about it alright Star?..." Star nods. "...Goodbye Mom." her Mother, with the most loving smile she can give says "And Star...I love you." she replies. "Love you too Mom." and the two hang up, normally Star's calls with her Mother are tense, but she felt as though she made a connection with her this time.

So Star, feeling slightly more upbeat now, decides to go up to Marco's room, despite his wish of her calling her first. she immediately runs and knocks on his door. "Marco!" she shouts "Sorry I was being a grumpy grump, it's just this whole thing with Glossaryk has got me pretty down right now, and the thing is it's not just that, you know I was actually afraid you weren't gonna want to talk to me as much after you and Jackie started uh...Marco are you in there?" she presses the side of her head against the door, and hears his voice. "Are you serious?..who would ever-..Jackie you're one of the coolest girls I know, don't listen to them...no problem, and hey, I'll see you tomorrow! Hah, alright bye."

she hears the sound of a phone hanging up. as she drags her head down the door, she hears Marco walk up, and quickly jumps away. putting her arms behind her back, she attempts to whistle. Marco walks out with a happy face. "Heeey! Star you're looking like you're feeling better." Star smiles. "Yep! and I was hoping we could maybe head out to look for Ludo some more? I have one place where he might be hiding..." she says getting out a giant map. "Let's see...we could-" Marco replies. "Oh Star, I-..I'm sorry I just told Jackie I'd go out with her tonight, we were gonna go over to her house and watch a movie. I..I would ask you to come, but y'know it's kind of a-...hey y'know what I'll cancel it don't-" Star replies, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "Marco!...go be with Jackie, I...I can go look for Ludo myself, besides, we'll have plenty of time tomorrow, even if we have to spend the whole day looking for him!..though hopefully we won't, wouldn't wanna miss out on Friiiiendship Thuuursday!" she says swiftly changing from saddened to excited. but notices an expression on Marco's face remain sad.

"...Unless...you have plans with Jackie then too..." Marco sighs. "It's...it's just this once um, hey..maybe this week we can have a..Friendship Friday?..."Star sighs. "...No thanks..I'll just have it with Pony Head..." Marco replies."Star I'm really sorry-" Star exclaims. "Marco! Stop beating yourself up! I told you. it's fine." Marco hugs her. "Thanks Star! You're the best! I promise I'll make it up you..." She smiles, hiding her face in her hoodie. "It's ok...what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support your relationship?" He smiles again. "Hey I'll see you later ok?" she waves "Bye Marco!" plastering a fake smile. and as soon as he leaves she mutters to herself. "...I'd be a friend with a crush on you that's what I'd be..." she lightly kicks a nearby chew toy, as it flies through the air, the laser puppies attack it. Star then lowers herself down onto the ground next to the door, resting her head in her arms, and starts to cry.

"...This isn't what I wanted to feel..." she thought to herself. and she laid there for a while, eventually her legs gave out and she fell asleep in tears. a few hours later, Rafael Diaz returned home. he and his wife had gone out that night, his wife stayed out later with some of her friends. as he walked in the house, he noticed Star on the floor. "..Star?" he leaned down and shook her. "Star!" she woke up. "Gah whah MARCO!-...Oh..hey Mr. Diaz, didn't expect you to be home so early." Rafael simply stared, blinking.

"...I...Star... it is Midnight." Star yawns. "Oooh really?" she stretches and picks herself up. "Guess I...fell asleep.." Rafael looks around. "Where..where is Marco?" Star replies back. "Oh Marco? he's spending the night over at Jackie's, he wanted me to tell you, but y'know..I crashed on the floor here so." Rafael puts out his arm and helps her up. "Yes so I noticed..is..everything alright?" Star yawns. "Yep, just...long day of looking for Ludo I guess... hey I'm gonna go crash for the night alright?" Rafael scratches his head. "But...you just got u-...alright, I will see you in the morning." She replies. "Yeah.. see you too." Star had lied to an extent, she was really beat from looking for Ludo, but in truth it was her emotions that exhausted her.

Day 2:  
The following day for Star, was no different. as we see her and her best friend Pony Head, alongside her friend Janna on the couch having 'Friendship Thursday' as the two of them dig into a pizza. Janna gets out a piece for Star, leaning it over to her. "Heeeyy Star you want a slice?" She sighs. "..No thanks..I miss Emelio's..." Janna sighs. "...Really? Cause..it sounds to me like you're missing Marco." Star replies. "Pfft...Yeah I wish he was here, but I get it, it's not like I have to be around him all the time. we're just friends!" Pony Head raises an eyebrow. "...Um Star, no one suggested you weren't 'just friends'...but Janna and me have been talking, and it's pretty obvious something's going on here. so why don't you tell us about it baby girl?"

"What?!" Star asks shocked "When did you and Janna become so buddy buddy?!" Pony Head laughs. "Um because I noticed you two were 'buddy buddy' so I thought maybe I should be become besties with another one of your besties girl. now come on, tell me what's the deal. you got a thing for Marco or what?" Star jumps out of the covers, and scoffs at them. "Pony Head! I. am. offended by you."

Pony Head raises an eyebrow. "Wait. what. why?" as Janna watches with much interest, Star exclaims. "I am offended that just because Marco's a boy, and that we hang out a lot together, you immediately have to assume that I'm interested in him. I am HAPPY for Marco, he has been in love with Jackie since he was 9 years old. to even THINK that I would be so selfish as to be in love with him...sure, I really like Marco! I enjoy spending every waking moment with him, and when he's not with me I feel like there's a hole in my heart, I almost always want him in my arms, and..." Pony Head and and Janna simply stare, as Star covers her mouth. "...If any of you ever tell him I said that, I swear I will unleash my Spider with a Top Hat on ALL OF YOU." Pony Head sighs. "Girl...don't you know me better?..we always keep each other's secrets, it's what we do.. right Janna?" Janna nods.

"Right. this is between us..." Star lets out a deep breath. "Oh thanks you guys...it's really good to let this off my chest...not that it matters though, nothing's gonna change." Pony Head rushes in front of Star. "What do you mean nothing's gonna change girl?..Marco may be dating Jackie right now, but if he knew you had a thing with him, that would probably change quicker then you could say PONY HEAD." Star smiles. "You think?" Janna cuts in. "Hey WHOA WHOA WHOA. Pony Head, Star can't just walk in and tell Marco she has a crush on him while he's dating another girl, do you realize how selfish that would be?" Pony Head sighs. "Y-yeah well I..I didn't really think about it...I mean I guess kind of..." Janna replies. "Look, I'm not saying there's no chance for you and Marco. but Marco is crazy about Jackie, and...she's my friend too. I'm sorry Star I'll keep your secret, but I...I'm not sure I can take your side here." Star exhales again. "...No no..its ok,

I get it. Jackie..Jackie's my friend too, I don't wanna be the reason they break up... and they're really happy together..." Star than thinks about her Mom's advice on the screen from before, and ponders it further. "...Maybe I shouldn't be here anymore..." Janna spits out her pizza all over the floor, nearly choking. "*HACK* *COUGH* Wait-...You're not thinking of going back to Mewni are you?!" Star replies. "Yeah, maybe...my Mom said I didn't have to stay here anymore, and I'm...not sure I can..." Janna puts one arm around her. "Hey...it's ok..if you need some space to try and...get rid of these feelings than that's alright." Pony Head exclaims. "Alright?! It's great! I'm gonna have my bestie on Mewni back!" she flies around in circles. Star tries to emit a smile, but to no avail. "...I..." Janna puts an arm on her shoulder. "...BUT...look Star, I know I'm not always the best voice of reason, but...I want you to think about this before you make any decisions okay?" Star nodded. as the two hugged.

Day 3:  
The next day, Star came to a decision. she and the Diaz family gathered around around the dinner table, as she scooted her chair ever so slightly closer to the table. and then scooted back and forth, she had called for a meeting of the household and everyone seemed a tad confused. Star was holding off telling them her choice for as long as she could. as she knew they'd be sad to see her go. Mrs. Diaz tilts her head as if she was a confused puppy. "Star..is everything alright dear? what uh..what is it you wanted to tell us?" Marco exclaimed "Yeah Star, is it good news?" Star sighed. "No I..." she gets out of her chair and walks around. "...It's just...my family told me that I could...go home." Rafael and Angie both look surprised. Rafael stating "Leaving so soon?" Star replies "Well I-" but is interrupted by Marco. "You're not...going to go are you?" Star lowered her head. "Marco when I came here, we both it was going to be temporary, I...I was only supposed to stay here til I learn to use my wand, and with the book gone...and this dimension not being any safer for me really, I...I'm allowed to go home...I've...kinda missed my family..and I'm sure they miss me too, so I..."

Marco simply stares, with a disappointed yet understanding look. "I...I get it...hey I..good luck with finding Ludo." She smiles. "Thanks." the Diaz's both look sad, Rafael starts to cry, and blows his nose, as his wife pats him on the back saying. "There there honey...it'll be ok..." Rafael replies. "Thanks you my love..but Star...we will miss you here, the house will not be the same without your lively spirit." Star gets tears in her eyes, and runs over and hugs the both of them, one by one. she then looks up at them. "..I love you guys..." she wipes her tears away. "I'll...I'll miss you too.." she looks over to Marco with not a word, as they both give each other a somber look. she walks out the door. Marco lowers his head in sadness, suddenly Star rushes back inside exclaiming. "I...forgot my scissors." she picks them up, and opens a hole. looking back, she quickly hugs onto Marco, squeezing him tight, he places his arms around her as well, as she says. "And I...I'll miss you most of all Marco..." after what felt like several minutes, she let go of the hug. used her wand to zap her room in the house away to Mewni, as the puppies each pulled on her legs she said.

"You...you guys keep them okay? I made them for you guys... and Marco..." she walked over to him again, and opened his hand, placing her scissors inside. Marco gasps. "You're...giving me your scissors?" Star laughs. "Haha, I..I have plenty of them back home, besides...this way, if you ever need me, all you have to do is use these scissors okay?...but you have to promise me you'll only use them in the case of an emergency." a bit confused, he nods, as she finally walks through the portal, they each wave goodbye once more. as Marco's Father once again cries. the portal then closes...and just like that, Star Butterfly was gone from their lives.

Day 4:  
With Star gone, we see Marco, with the school having just turned lunch time he proceeds to sit at his usual place he eats. without Star's wand's magical properties, Marco had to settle for a regular PB & J sandwich his parents made at home, as opposed to a magical desert. he was sitting alone, as he sit in his same seat the two of them usually chose. and quickly one of his older friends took notice of this. Ferguson. he sat next to him quickly and exclaimed. "Well well well, if it isn't Marco Diaz...eating alone I see." Marco turns his head to him. "Oh hey Ferguson, long time no see. what's up with you?" Ferguson scoffs. "Oh I just noticed Star's not here...guessing she...went home?" Marco nods. "Yeah..." as he stops eating his sandwich for a moment to recollect his thoughts. Ferguson laughs.

"Haha..I knew you'd come crawling back to me." Marco raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Ferguson then continues "Ever since Star Butterfly showed up we've hung out less, and less, and less. but now that she's gone, I can take back my place as your number one best buddy-" just then Jackie walked- or should I say 'skated' by. "Hey Marco!" she stopped in her tracks, and proceeded to walk up to him. "Where's Star?" Marco replies. "Oh um...Star left yesterday...but hold on one second..you were saying something Ferguson?" he turns to him. Ferguson's face turns to that of disappointment. "No no..don't mind me. wouldn't wanna get in the way of your conversation with JACKIE." he says in a ton of disgust. he then gets up, and takes his leave. Jackie taking his place in his seat. "Man, that sucks about Star, was really hoping she'd stay a while, this school won't be near as much fun without her..." Marco then proceeds to mumble something to himself, not even noticing Jackie's words, he says. "Ugh I shouldn't have gone on that date..." Jackie looks to him with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry?..." Marco groans. "Oh Jackie I-...I didn't mean it like that it's just... I missed this thing I do with Star every week, she was really disappointed and now she's gone..." Jackie places an arm around him. "Hey dude, it's not like you could've known that she was about to head home right?..what about the book? did you guys ever?..." Marco replies. "No..she says she can find it on her own, I hope she's right...I just...ugh I feel like I let her down..." Jackie smiles. "Well if it helps...you sure didn't let me down, I had tons of fun last night, I had no idea you could dance like that, if I had I wouldn't have left the school dance with you that night..." Marco sighs. "Thanks Jackie..." she smiled. "Hey, no problem dude." she then gave him a quick kiss. "Anyway I'm gonna go practice my skateboarding some mor-...dude?" she noticed once she kissed him, Marco couldn't stop staring at the sky. he rubbed his eyes, as if he thought he saw a ghost. she exclaimed

"Dude!" he gasped. "Gah-..whoa uh..sorry...yeah I'll...see you later Jackie.." she looked a bit confused, but left on her skateboard.

Day 5:  
Marco was sitting inside his home alone, contemplating something, tapping his foot on the couch, he looked as if he was awaiting something. finally, Ferguson walked in, with a smug look on his face. "Well well well...look who came craaawling back to me." Marco ran over to him, and grabbed him by the arms. "Ferguson! listen to me, I need to ask you a very important question...and you have to promise to answer it honestly okay?!" Ferguson nods incredibly confused, and Marco then says. "If I told you I saw a Blood Moon..in broad daylight, would you think I'm crazy?!"

Ferguson thinks for a moment. "Well considering we've seen way weirder...not really. but considering no one else saw anything of the sort..yes." Marco sighs. "There's gotta be some sort of explanation for this!" Ferguson replies. "Whoa whoa, so you actually saw a Blood Moon in broad daylight?...wow...um..okay..I'm just gonna-" Marco screams. "AAAGH...And this isn't even the first time either, this is the second time I've seen a Blood Moon when there wasn't one!...What if it's trying to tell me something?!" Ferguson replied again.

"Whoa dude calm down!...I'm sure there's a logical explanation, but the Moon can't...tell you something..you know that right?..it's just the Moon. But I mean... Blood Moons do have a lot of symbolism in regards to the apocalypse, witchcraft, the undead, demons-" Marco sighed. "...The Blood Moon Ball..." Ferguson continues "And in alchemy they also represent-" suddenly, a random Janna appears.

"Did someone say witchcraft, undead, demons, alchemy and the like?! Why look no further!" she quickly pulls out an ancient looking book from beneath Marco's couch, and reads into it. "*AHEM*...The Blood Moon in Alchemy is-" Ferguson starts to speak. "What's she doing here?" Marco groans. "I wish I knew..." Janna scoffs. "Well if you don't want to know what's wrong with you, then I won't. tell you." Marco sighs. "No...come on Janna..please...teeeell me what's wrong with me." Janna smiles. "Well if you insist..." she then reads into it again. "The Blood Moon in religion and cultures can represent many things, the end, the beginning, the metal of Platinum, the Rise of the dead, marriage, but what it also represents, is a Guide. it is said those who have had the honor of standing beneath the Blood Moon's unique radiance, it will guide through life. if the Blood Moon believes someone is making a mistake, it will guide you into the right choice of action." Ferguson laughs.

"Haha, okay, I stand corrected, it IS trying to tell you something." Janna slams the book shut. "Obviously. so Marco..when did you stand under the light of the Blood Moon?" Marco sighs. "Ugh...there was this demon party called the Blood Moon Ball. I sort of showed up and ruined Star's date with this demon guy named Tom...it's uh..it's a long story...a mistake huh?..what kind of mistake?"

Janna shrugs. "It could be any kind of mistake really...Wow she went on a date with a demon?..do you happen to have his number?" Marco starts to speak, but Ferguson replies crossing his arms in a grumpy fashion. "Maybe that mistake is ignoring your best buddy..." Marco replies shocked. "Ferguson..you know what I think you're right." Ferguson smiles smugly. "Hey it's ok Marco, I know you didn't mean it.."

Marco slams his right fist into his left palm. "It's because I was ignoring Star..ugh how could I have I been so stupid?...after all, it makes sense! Star was under the Blood Moon's light when I was!" Ferguson sighs. "Of course..." as Janna once again opens and shuffles through her book. "Huh?...are..are you sure Star was under the light with you?..." Marco ignores Janna's question. pondering his thoughts for a moment. "I should go see her right n-..." Janna raised an eyebrow.

"What? what is it?" Marco sighed. "It's nothing it's just...Star made me promise not to use her dimensional scissors unless it was for an emergency...so I guess I won't be visiting her..." Ferguson pats his back. "Hey it'll be ok man, why don't you and me go get a smoothie or-..." Marco sighs again. "...I have a date with Jackie tonight...I'll..I'll see you guys later." Marco walks upstairs to get his suit. Ferguson once again feels ignored, sighing loudly exclaims. "What a turd..." Janna laughing. "I know right?"

We flash forward a bit, and see Marco sitting on at a table having dinner with Jackie in some fancy restraunt, she begins to talk about the establishment. "Dude I can't believe you got us into this place, y'know I'm not usually a huge fan of places like this, but the fact you were able to get us into this place is amazing. this must have cost you what?..600 dollars to get in?!" She exclaimed as Marco just stared longlingly into a cup of hot chocolate, circling the spoon throughout the cup.

Jackie waved at him. "Dude?..you ok?" he jerked back into reality. "Oh! hey sorry, I...my mind was a little distracted..you were saying?" Jackie sighed. "Dude, is something up? You've been acting...really strange lately...it doesn't feel like you've been listening to a word I say..." Marco sighed. "I'm sorry Jackie I've been...my head's really loopy tonight..." Jackie replied. "Dude is this still about Star? I mean I get it if you felt bad for ditching her, but you don't..you don't blame me do you?"

Marco replied. "What? No. no no you didn't know about-..it's not your fault. I just...I can't help but feel like there's some other reason she left... she had been kinda distant from me beforehand, ever since the night Ludo stole the spellbook...I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be-..." suddenly, Marco feels a red light in his eyes.

"Agh-" as he looks to a window directly behind Jackie, he sees the shining light of the Blood Moon. "...What are you trying to tell me?!" he exclaims loudly, Jackie stares. "Marco dude calm down! what's wrong?!" Marco gets off out from the table, and begins to walk off covering his eyes. right as he does, the Waiter appears with the meal. "Something Miss?.." Jackie groans. "Excuse me one moment." she follows after him, eventually catching up. "Marco dude what was that about?! is Marco Jr. back?!" Marco groans. "Don't call him that! the Naysaya is long gone, it's...it's...I think...I think I'm seeing things..." Jackie sighs, putting her arm on his shoulder. "Hey, if you wanna go home and call it a day that's...that's alright, it... seems like you've got a lot on your mind." she replied Marco sighs. "I'll...I'll see you later..." and walks off. Marco had felt at this point he completely ruined his date with Jackie.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 8: (Longer timeskip this time)  
It was a Saturday night, Marco had avoided calling Jackie for several days now, he was scared, he didn't know if she was mad at him for his behavior. he wishes he could explain, but he couldn't find the words. his head was laid on the table, and his Father approaches him, with concern. "Son...is something wrong?" Marco sighed.

"Dad...I...I think Jackie may think I'm losing my mind?... I...I might have really screwed things up..." his Father placed on his arm around him, and pulled him close. "Son...I'm very sorry to hear that, I know you've cared about her for a...for a long time. but listen...you have nothing to worry about." Marco raises up his head. "Dad I love you, but right now you're not making sense. how can you say I have nothing to worry about?!" Rafael sighs. "Because real love doesn't die...let me tell you, about when I was your age." Marco groans.

"Oh no..." as Rafael continues. "I had just escaped a relationship I had no desire to be in, and after 2 years of searching, and searching, I finally found your Mother. at first...she was so shocked to see me, she hugged onto me with much excitement. your Mother had been through much, but she never stopped loving me..oh she had tried, but she couldn't, and I never stopped loving her either. when we first reunited, it took a while to win her trust. to make her sure I would always be by her side. but the love..it was always there." Marco simply stares in absolute confusion.

"Whaaaat does that have to do with me?" Rafael smiles. "It means that I want you to be with a girl who loves you unconditionally like my amore does, maybe someone...like Star?" Marco jumps up. "What?!" Rafael replies. "You have been depressed since Star left, barely able to think...even Jackie cannot keep you happy. it is clear your head believes you belong with Jackie, but perhaps your head and your hearts disagree?"

Marco sighs. "Heart Dad..singular...not plural...and Star made her choice to leave for Mewni, do I miss her? absolutely. but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her." Rafael replies. "I understand Marco, if you need me I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner, oh although I should tell you, your cellular phone was ringing upstairs." he then leaves to to the kitchen. Marco jumps up, and suddenly rushes to go get his cell phone. he redials the last number that called. "Hello?" and replying back is Jackie. "Marco! hey...I was...wondering when you were gonna call...listen, I'm really glad you rang..."

Marco sighed. "Jackie I'm sorry I probably messed everything up-" Jackie laughed. "Dude, It's not about-...hey uh...remember that guy from Skate Camp?" Marco replied. "Guy from Skate Camp?-..oh.. the one you used to have a crush on?" She replied. "Yeah, listen, he uh...he asked me if I wanted to go out with him to this movie, it's about this rocking skate boarder who-" Marco sighed.

"..What'd you tell him?" Jackie sighed as well. "...I didn't tell him anything..yet...Marco I don't know where we stand right now, you're...really confusing me man...it's like one minute you're crazy about me, the next you're on a date with me thinking about another girl." Marco tries to respond. "Jackie I-" she interrupts him. "Marco, all I'm saying is if we're gonna be anything serious, I need to know where you stand, so listen...me and a bunch of my friends are going to a Love Sentence concert Monday night at 7, I know you really like the band so...I bought you a ticket...if you're serious about our relationship, show up. okay?...and if you're not...I'll go to the movie..."

Marco sighed. "...Okay..." Jackie replies. "Bye." and quickly hangs up, Marco completely understood Jackie's plea, it wasn't as though it was coming out of no where. she liked this guy before the two of them went out. but he couldn't help but think about what his Dad said..."Bah.." he thought to himself, thinking it to just be the ramblings of his Father.

Day 10:  
It was about 7 o clock now, Marco was already dressed for the occasion, he heard his Mother in the other room. "Ugh! another pair of scissors dulled out." she says after failing to cut a hole in a box she had received in the mail. she got up, and she and Marco were both headed in the same direction, they both run into each other, she drops her scissors, and Star's dimensional scissors fall out of Marco's pocket. they both reach down to get them again. Marco's Mother drops her scissors in the trash. "Hey Marco, before you leave could you take the garbage? It's pretty full." Marco nods.

"Sure Mom..." he then lifts the garbage, and drops it in the can outside. meanwhile, a van drives up. at the wheel is none other than Janna, who Marco immediately eyebrows, as he's not sure how qualified she is to drive. she exclaims "Hop on in Diaz!" she says opening the door, he reluctantly walks inside. and looks around to see a various group of friends. "Hey uh...where's Jackie?" he asks Janna then replies "Oh, you know her, she's skateboarding to the concert. now have a seat, so we can get going already." as Marco sits down, and buckles his seat belt in the seat directly behind Janna. they drive for a bit, Marco confident at the time he's making is the right one. as they drive, the group have a conversation, Marco didn't get too involved due to his..nervous tendencies. he stared looking out the window the majority of the time, as they were stuck in a bit of traffic. "Ugh! why won't this traffic move?! at this rate we're gonna be late..."

as they stayed in traffic, Marco took notice of a girl biking by. from behind she looked like Star.

"?!..Star?" he said faintly, before seeing her face. Marco felt odd again, the same way he felt everytime he thought about Star back on Mewni, like there was a hole in his heart that wouldn't go away... sometimes he wondered if..she found anybody special, and for some reason the thought of that made him...angry. a few of the others turn to him, easily able to tell something was wrong. but said nothing. it got quiet in the van for a while, but it wasn't long before they arrived. as each of them jumped out of their seats, storming outside. excitedly each of the girls screamed "Love Sentence!" Janna and Marco stayed behind, Marco looked outside his window, his mind still in another dimension. Janna turned and sighed. "Hey dude, you coming or what?" he snapped back. "Hmm? Oh! Sorry, yeah of course.." he attempted to undo his seat belt, but realized it was stuck. "Agh what in the world-"

Janna mentally facepalmed. "Dude let me help you-" he screamed. "I can do it myself just let me-" suddenly a light shone in his eyes again. "Aagh! that stupid red..." Janna sighed realizing something. "Oh! forgot my ticket..." she says reaching into her pockets, as Marco still struggles to get out of his seat belt. Janna gasps. "WHAT...Don't tell me I left my ticket." Marco suddenly screams.

"AAAGH..." he starts to weep. "What's the use?!..obviously the universe doesn't want me to come to this concert, and y'know what?! I don't even want to! It's not like I feel like socializing, much less in this huge crowd of people." Janna sighed. "Yeah but dude, Jackie said-" Marco replies. "I know what Jackie said!..but maybe i-i-it's better off if she did see someone else...she wants to know if I love her..and I thought I did, for...a long time..but...now I can't even seem to give her the time of day...maybe this was a mistake.." suddenly he notices the Blood Moon flash, and disappear. Marco stares. "...A mistake.." Janna raises an eyebrow. "Marco what's that look about?" Marco jumps up, finally able to unbuckle his seat belt.

"The mistake the Blood Moon is trying to stop me from making...it appeared when I kissed Jackie..." Janna replies. "Dude?" Marco then sighs. "I can't...be without her Janna..." Janna scratches her head. "But didn't you just say-" Marco groans. "I'm not talking about Jackie Janna!..I'm talking...about Star...she's...she's more than just my best friend and she just...left. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this, or...what exactly I-..." Janna sighs. "I know you don't like me, so I don't know if you'll listen to what I have to say." Marco replies. "I never said I didn't like you, I'd just appreciate it if you didn't stalk me." Janna nods. "...Well...anyway, Marco I think...I think you should go see her." Marco replies. "But Janna I-" she quickly interrupts. "Jackie will understand Marco. I think she...kind of already knows. and Star needs to know how you're feeling right now, so please..." she puts her arms on his shoulders. "Go to her." Marco smiles. "Thanks Janna..." he then picks up the scissors from inside his pocket, and cuts through the air, but no hole appears. "Wait...WHAT?!"

Janna replies. "Oh now what?!" Marco screams. "Oh no!...I must have gotten them mixed up with my Mom's scissors...she threw them away!...and now they're in the garbage, and the garbage man will be there to pick them up in 15 minutes!" Janna replies. "W-..what are you gonna do?!" Marco starts to cry." I don't know! without her dimensional scissors I can never see her again! and I'll never make it in time..." Janna ponders.

"...You might if you used my van." Marco gets on his knees. "Janna, if you let me use your van. I would be eternally grateful. if there's anything I can do to make it up to you-" she smirks. "There is actually, since you're not going...I'll be taking your Love Concert ticket." Marco slaps it in her hand. "Done and done!" Janna salutes him. "A pleasure doing business with you Marco Diaz." she then jumps out of the car, as Marco gets in the driver's seat. he says "Wait!...I don't have a license!" Janna laughs. "Haha, better not caught then..see you!" Marco growls.

"Uuugh..." Marco attempts to drive, to the best of his abilities, normally Marco would never even think of breaking the law in such a way, he is the 'safe kid' after all. but he had to get back to his house on time, or else he'd never see Star again! he panicked, driving at speeds far beyond the limit, thankfully the traffic was cleared now, it seemed like he was going to make it on time. but that didn't last long, for he got stuck in traffic near his house. he could see his house in the distance, but the way things were shaped up, he couldn't possibly make it in time.

"UGH!" he screams slamming his head on the horn, he then opens the van's door, and looks outside. the garbage truck was already arriving, Marco could never make it in time now. so, in a desperate attempt, he climbed on top of the van, and began to jump from vehicle to vehicle, he was almost there. but right as he jumps from the final vehicle, the garbage truck pulls the can up, emptying it inside. Marco drops to his knees in the road, finding the scissors in there would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. and so Marco just sat there, his mind blank. Marco didn't even notice a car approach behind him. his Mother Angie quickly jumps into the road and pulls him out just in time. she sits him down at the side screaming.

"Just what were you thinking young man?! Do you have any idea what would've happened to you if I hadn't swooped in and saved at the nick of time?! You could've gotten killed! what could possibly?-" Marco just stood there, tears in his eyes. "I know Mom...I'm sorry..." she hugs him. "It's ok..I'm just glad you're safe..now Marco...what's wrong?" he starts to explain. "Mom I lost Star's scissors, and now I never have a chance to tell her...what an idiot I was." his Mother stares blankly. "...Marco...it's alright-" he screams "No it's not alright Mom! this past week has made me realize something...I can't go everyday without Star, I can't go on with my life as if she was never here, it's never going to be ok, it's never going to feel right. I just wish-" Marco's Mom smiles. "Marco...It IS ok!..remember the package from earlier?...that package arrived in a portal from Mewni, Star wanted to make sure we had a spare pair of dimensional scissors in case anything happened. that's what I was trying to open earlier." Marco screams, hugging onto her.

"Oh thank you Mom!...I thought I had lost her for good..." she hugs him back. "Of course not...now I don't know what's going through your head right now, but I need you to get Star back for us okay?! I can tell she didn't really want to leave... and your Father misses her, I miss her, and I can tell for a fact you miss her too." Marco replies. "I promise Mom..." she then hands him the new pair of Dimensional Scissors, and he opens a portal to Mewni.

It was just a little after sunrise on Mewni now, the time exchange between Mewni and Earth was 12 hours. despite this, the sky was dark and dreary, it was raining very harshly. the gray clouds making it look like nighttime. Marco pulled up his hoodie, as to deflect the rain from his head. he looked directly up, immediately noticing Star's castle. "...Of course it couldn't teleport me straight there." Marco looks around, and immediately takes notice of a carriage driving by, he runs up to it.

"Hey! please stop! could I have a ride please?" opening from the side window, we see none other than Tom. "Marco?.." Marco jumps back. "Eeep!...Tom!..heeeyyyy long time no see." we see Tom dart an eyebrow at him. "Heeey...what are you doing on Mewni?"

Marco replies. "Oh y'know, I...I was in the neighborhood and...I need to talk to Star. could you get me a ride to the castle?" Tom replies. "Sure dude, hop on in." Marco walks into his carriage, and takes a seat. "So what happened to your uh..skeleton guy?" Tom laughed "Oh, hah, I decided it was best to stop beating a dead horse." he then smiles. "So I came here to Mewni to meet with my anger management therapist. we just got back from a major session.. I didn't think I could feel so chilled out, but running into you has made my day." Marco laughs. "Haha, really..w-why's that?" he smiles again. "Dude ever since me and you started being buds, I have felt sooo relaxed around you. you're just so calming to be around...and so...loyal." Marco smiles back nervously. "Reeaaally?...nah..I'm not...uh...thanks..." Tom replies. "Hey, it's no problem man, now what is it you wanted to talk to Star about?" Marco replies with a hint of hesitation. "O-oh uh well see..Star left Earth a while back, and I was hoping I could get her to come back because I-..." Tom looks a bit worried to him. as Marco continues. "I...I think I'm in love with her..." Tom Tom then starts laughing uncontrollably, Marco laughs along with him. "Haha, and you know, it's funny, I was..kind of afraid to tell you this at first...I thought you might.. try and kill me again..hah...but that's crazy right? since you've gotten so much better and all.." Tom simply stares. "Hah...yeah...crazy..." Marco sighs. "...You're gonna try and kill me now aren't you?..." Tom replies. "Yep." Marco facepalms. "This was a bad ide-" but is interrupted by himself being lifted up into the air and rammed into a wall, knocked unconscious.

Marco had been asleep for many hours, waking up on Tom's wheel of torture. Marco tries to speak.

"Tom I can explain ok?!" as he sees him snap his fingers, stopping the wheel like before, his voice echoed due to his anger. "How could you do this Marco?!...I called you loyal, but I guess that's a lie right? you swore to me over, and over you weren't in love with Star. I thought you were someone I could trust..." Marco sighed. "Tom!...listen okay?..I didn't realize how I felt about Star, I was too obsessed with the image of this other girl, who was so cool and pretty...I just-" Tom growls. "Oh so Star wasn't 'cool' enough for you?!" Marco sighs loudly. "Of course she was!..I was just obsessed with Jackie for a long time, since before I met Star, to the point I didn't really catch on to how I felt...I know you probably feel betrayed, but you should know by now Star and you aren't getting back together." Tom growls. as he slams his fists down, which breaks the wheel apart unintentionally letting Marco free. "It's not that simple Marco! she's the only person who ever understood me, who ever liked me for me! I've had tons of demons girls fawn over me, but she was different...do you know how hard it is to get over someone like Star?!"

Marco sighs. "I don't!...and maybe soon I'll have to find out, but the only way I'm ever gonna know what she'll say is if you help me reach the castle. please Tom...help me out, and I promise I'll make it up to you." Tom growled. "How could you possibly make it up to me?!" Marco smiled. "What if I told you I know someone who I know would be interested in someone like you?..who I happen to owe a great deal as well?.." Tom ponders. "...You'd...do that for me?..." Marco then gets out a paper from inside his pocket, and writes down a number. "..This is her number. she's perfect for you, trust me you'll love her. but uh...if she's not interested...don't go trying to murder your competition this time okay?" he says glaring. Tom rubs the back of his neck.

"...Yeeaaah alright... I...I guess I could give it a shot. but if this doesn't work out-" Marco sighs. "You can murder me all you want, just take me to the castle okay?" Tom snaps his fingers. and the carriage begins moving again. Marco exclaims. "Alright!..how long til we get there?!" Tom replies. "We're here..." Marco raises an eyebrow, noting the absence of a sound from the carriage marking it's destination. "That was...really fast." he says, Tom smiling back. "I should mention my carriage can fly. now get out, I have a call to make...and I swear if when I call this some fat old dude answers...I will make you burn in hell." Marco gulps. "No worries..." he then kicks Marco off of his carriage, as he lands pleasantly onto some clouds. by now, it was already night fall. Marco picked himself up, and looked around. by now Tom was already gone, he dropped him off at the castle. Marco walks up to the door knocking, answering is what appears to be some sort of butler.

"Hello?..." Marco replies. "Hi! I uh...it's Marco, I really need to speak to Star about-" the butler responds. "Sorry, there isn't a Marco on the list." and shuts the door. Marco scratches his head. "The...list?" he looks in through a castle window, noticing a party going on inside. he couldn't find Star, but he did see a certain Pony Head through the window, he knocked repeatedly. "PONY HEAD!..It's Marco! you gotta let me in!" but the music was far too loud, and the butler walked up closing the blind. Marco groans. as he looks around "Oh come on!.." he then reaches into his fanny pack, and grabs out a pair of binoculars. trying to look into every single window for any sign of Star, or some sort of entrance. "Come on Star..." finally, he notices her standing at the edge of a balcony. She was dressed in her typical pajamas, and looking out at the stars. "She looks so sad..." he mutters to himself. he then begins picking rocks up off the ground, throwing them as high as he could. exclaiming. "Star!"

Meanwhile up on the balcony, Star was letting her thoughts drift inside her head. she had thought being here, back with her family, would help her forget about Marco. but in truth it didn't help at all... she faintly heard Marco's shout. "Star!" and jumped.

"?..Who said that?" she sees a rock hit right next to her. "What?" as she looks down, she has a hard time making out the figure below. but as she squints her eyes, she can barely make out a red hoodie. she jumps back, putting her hands on her mouth and gasps. "MARCO!" she then jumps off the balcony, sliding down the side. and quickly puts her hands on his arms, shaking him about. "What's wrong?! did Ludo show up?! is Toffee back?! Did Miss Heinous send someone else? what's wrong?!" Marco just stares. "I need to tell y-" suddenly, they hear a large barking sound. Marco gasps "Guard dogs?!" Star screams. "Gah! it's my Mom's Warnicorns. Marco we gotta-" but before she can speak a word, Marco grabs her arm and starts to run. she replies "Hey! Marco what are you-" Marco stops near the edge of the clouds, as they almost slip off catching one another they see the Warnicorns approach them. Star sighs. "Marco it's just a bunch of Warnicorns what are y-"

Marco looks around, and finally looking downward. his actions follow his eyes as he jumps off still holding onto Star's arm. they land safely on another cloud, but that cloud poofs away, and they fall to the ground. Marco falling flat and Star catching herself, quickly pulling Marco up. "Alright Marco, what's going on?! is everyone okay?! how are Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?!" Marco dusts off his hoodie. "They're fine! I came here cause I needed to see you.." Star sighs aggravated. "See me?..Marco I told you to only use that thing for emergencies! both of those scissors only have so much dimensional power in them, and you don't know where to get a new pair, see THIS is why I sent you a second one, I bet you already lost the first one didn't you?" Marco starts to reply. "Well I-" Star groans. "UGH..It is 3 in the morning Marco! a little notice would've at least been nice. Besides, I have plenty of dimensional scissors and I didn't visit you, did you ever think that MAYBE I didn't want to see you?!" Marco replies. "Star!...I didn't come here to visit, I came to get you to come back."

Starts starts tearing up. "W-..what?" Marco sighs. "Ever since you left, I have been nothing but a wreck of emotions...I can't think, I can't eat, and I certainly can't just go back to the way my life was without you..." Star groans. "Marco...you knew I was gonna leave one day, you said it was fine. why are you making this so difficult?!" Marco sighs deeply, suddenly screaming. "Because I love you!" a sudden silence fills the both of them, Marco looking down sighing. and Star just stares, tears in her eyes. "...What..what did you say?" Marco replies. "When you were gone I realized how I felt, I've had loads of friends, but it's different with you, even my best friend Ferguson pointed out I've been deserting him for you ever since we got close." Star turns around, acting as though aggravated. "Stop! you don't love me, you love Jackie, you can't be saying stuff like this to me! I don't wanna ruin your one shot at happiness..." she sighed, knowing how long Marco had a crush on Jackie. Marco grabs her arm, and turns her around. "Star...Jackie is not my one shot at happiness, if she was, I wouldn't be here...Jackie and me are probably already through. I...think Janna already told her..."

Star just stands there, absolutely flabbergasted. "Marco...this is crazy..." Marco sighs. "...Well...I...it was a worth shot right?... I...I'll see you I guess..." he turns around, starting to take his leave as he puts back on his hoodie in an attempt to hide his emotions. Star screams "Marco wait!" he turns back, she pauses for a bit, then speaks again. "...Do you know why I came back to Mewni?" Marco sighs "..Because your family missed you and-" Star replies. "No I...I left because I couldn't...I couldn't...keep breaking my heart...everyday I saw you with her I...I knew I could never tell you. so I tried to forget you..." Marco smiles confused. "W-...what are you saying Star?" she replies emotionally. "Marco... I.. love you too I...I thought I could bury it, I kept trying to forget...I didn't think...you could ever see me that way... I thought.." Marco puts his arm on her shoulder. "Star I didn't-" suddenly, she jumps up wrapping her arms as she kisses him, both their minds go blank, she then lets go of, backing up and smiles. Marco cleared his throat. "*AHEM* Well...I...guess this means you're coming back with me huh?" Star smiles, practically glowing. "Yep!..heh..I'll... go tell my parents..."

The two then start to make their way to Star's home again, Marco groaning as he remembers a party was going on inside. Marco scratching her neck, looking over to her he asks. "Hey uh...Star... soo...what about Oskar?" Star blushes. "Oh uh...that?..hah...don't get me wrong, he's an awesome guy but..." Marco stops for a minute in his tracks. "But?" Star smiles again. "...He's not the sweetest guy I know." Marco replies back with just a sile. as the two walk off, the Moon begins to shine down on them, again with a red color. but this time the Moon wasn't shining bright in their eyes, but it was a warm light. for now the guiding Moon was content. it's job here...was done.  
as is mine.

End of story  
*AHEM* Now a few words...

OH. MY. GOSH.

This fic took so loooooooong. XD I hope you all enjoyed it, that it didn't feel rushed, exc. I personally am very satisfied with this, and I hope you all are after reading as well. I had originally intended for a JanTom scene in here, buuut after some thought I think I'll make that some kind of sequel in the future. (But not for a while, I have other things to work on.) reviews are greatly appreciated, (PLEAAAAASE) thank you. XD


End file.
